deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/Jonah Hex vs Roland Deschain
It’s a battle between two gunslingers who not only faced the occasional Western villains like Indians and outlaws, but also against supernatural creatures and sci-fi monsters. Jonah Hex: Western bounty hunter who shot his fair share in the DC Universe Vs Roland Deschain: Stephen King’s gunslinger on a quest for the Dark Tower Who is Deadliest??? Jonah Hex Jonah Hex is a gritty violent bounty hunter with a terrible facial scar who was active during the 19th Century on the American western frontier. Despite his surly and cynical attitude seeming to care about nothing but himself, he is considered an anti-hero because of his strict personal moral code. Dedicated to protecting and avenging the innocent, he makes himself many enemies. During the Civil War he fought in the Confederate army. He was a member of the Rough Bunch along with several other great heroes of his era, and the Five Warriors from Forever. Jonah Hex's disfigured face and boorish personality don't win him many friends, but his code of honor and expert marksmanship skills means he's always willing to fight for and protect the innocent and dispense lethal justice. Weapons Melee: Hex uses a variety of melee weapons ranging from tomahawks, bowie knifes to even cavalry sabers. Even without any melee weapon Jonah Hex has shown proficiency in hand to hand combat (using fighting styles from Native Americans, U.S. military and even boxing). He's so good at close quarters that he's capable of knocking out a large boxer with one punch, fighting off superhumans and costumed characters in the DC Unviverse, and even drawing his sword and cutting a bullet midair. Main: The most common pistol that Jonah Hex used are a pair of cartridge converted Colt Dragoons. Using very large .44 caliber rounds, Colt Dragoons are specialized revolvers for cavalry and has a range of over 80 yards. It was quite powerful for its time, having the same power as modern .357 magnums and are capable of killing horses. Jonah is so good at it, that he can even outgun even Batman. Others: Jonah Hex commonly used a Winchester rifle to snipe out his targets from afar. Fires .44-40 Winchester rounds at a range of 100-200 yards. Respect Thread: Jonah Hex Roland Deschain Roland Deschain is the protagonist and hero of The Dark Tower Series. He is the son of Steven and Gabrielle Deschain and is the last of a long line of "gunslingers", peacekeepers and diplomats of Roland's society. He is also the final human descendant of Arthur Eld. His image and personality are largely inspired by the "Man with No Name" from three of Sergio Leone's westerns, though his quest and many of his personal and internal conflicts are drawn from Robert Browning's poem Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came. Roland is also very old, and stated to be immortal (he is approximately 336 or 337 years old at the end of his quest). Weapons Melee: Roland used a variety of melee weapons from knives, spears to even his pet falcon when he was young (the bird's name was David and he's already dead). He was trained by Cort and other gunsligners in hand to hand combat and he has extraoedinary strength as seen when he easily broke a man's arm like twigs. Main: As a gunslinger, Roland carries with him Sandalwood Guns that were made using the melted down blue-grey steel of the sword, Excalibur, and have the rose, the sign of the Eld, engraved in the side. These guns have the same design as a Single Action Colt Army (Peacemaker) and are probably imbued with supernatural powers as it can kill easily cave a man's chest. Others: Possible psychic powers. Roland can hypnotize people for information, as well as making them forget or putting mental commands in them for future use. He's been able to make psychic bonds with various people as well. Respect Thread: Roland Deschain X-Factors Jonah Hex vs Roland Deschain 90 - Training - 70 Jonah Hex was trained by both Native Americans and the Confederate State Cavalry. He's also trained by some of the greatest gunsligners and bounty hunters of his time. Roland's training comes mostly from what the gunslingers can teach him, but he kind of left before he can further finish his training. He's mostly self-trained after that. 88 - Speed and Accuracy - 93 Both characters are known for their superhuman marksmanship with their weapons. Jonah Hex can hit almsot anything with his pistols and he can even fire while blind. He's also fast enough to dodge and even slice bullets with his sword even midair. Roland Deschain on the other hand is capable of hitting anything, even if they are travelling faster than the normal eye can see such as the Sneetches (like those in Harry Potter). He casually takes headshots like they were nothing, and once gunned down a whole mob with each hit scoring a vital point. However, between the two I gave Roland a larger rating since he never missed a shot in his life while Jonah missed some in his adventures. 95 - Experience- 95 Jonah Hex has fought some of the most fearsome villains in the DC Universe. He's gone toe-to-toe against multiple Batman (from the modern Batman in Return of Bruce Wayne to a futuristic Batman in Hex), and he's fought supernatural monsters and futuristic robots (once even fighting a Prairie witch named Esemralda and a gigantic Kaiju-like robot). Roland may lack variety in the enemies he fought, but he fought more in quantity since he is immortal. He's been living for centuries and faced enemies from the Wolves of Calla, the Crimson King to Randall Flagg. He fought beings like Dust Devils and Demonic Oracles who doesn't have any solid bodies. 95 - Intelligence - 80 Jonah Hex is one of the greatest bounty hunters and trackers in the DC Universe, so much so that people like Deadshot and even Superman knew of his legendary skills. He can create ingenious traps to lure enemies with, and he's also shown intellect in using advanced weapons and terrain far ahead of his time (when he's in the future). Roland is smart and tactical-minded, but he's not on the same league as Jonah Hex. ?? - Durability - ?? It's hard to decide and rate these characters based on durability since they each have various feats that are almost equal to each other. Jonah Hex is capable of surviving a very long hanging, getting shot multiple times, getting beaten up by cyborgs and superhuman foes. Roland himself can soak up a barrage of bullets as well as magical and psychic powers. It's tough to choose so I'll just let you guys decide. Notes * The Jonah Hex I'm using will be Post-Crisis and Roland Deschain's version I'm using is the one on the quest for the Dark Tower (with his thumbs still intact). * Battle takes place in an Old Western town. * Voting ends on May 3. Battle In a small prairie town somewhere in the American Old West, two men stood face to face. One was Jonah Hex, the infamous bounty hunter with a nasty scar. The other, was a young man and gunslinger of Eld named Roland Deschain. Both man stood poised with their hands close to their holsters, ready to pull their pistols at any second. Their eyes were locked into each other, sizing up their opponent and watching for any movement. The townspeople have already taken refuge in their homes, with their windows and doors shut tight. No one wants to be part of this violence and everyone just waits and prays for it to be over. “So, you damn sonuvabitch…” Roland said. “How much did the sorcerer pay you to track me?” “Ah’m not really that much good in math,” Jonah Hex replied. “But the sum of yo’ reward will make even the King of Siam envy.” “Well ugly… taking this job’s gonna will be the worst decision of your life," Roland said before drawing his sandalwood pistol and fires. Jonah managed to dodge the bullet which grazed only the top of his hat, before he too pumps his Colt Dragoons. Roland takes one in the leg before he takes cover behind a stone well. As Jonah continues to shoot at Roland, the pinned down gunslinger, while twirling a couple of bullet casings in his hand, yelled, “Listen! We don’t have to do this! Can’t you see that the Crimson King is only manipulating you! You won’t get anything after this, he’ll kill you too! You should ride with me and fight him. I’ll double whatever that bastard offered you.” “Your mind tricks won't work on me boy,” Jonah Hex said, suddenly appearing on top of a wooden house overlooking Roland and aiming his Winchester rifle. “I’m a professional and I aim to get my job done.” Jonah then shoots Roland twice in the abdomen and the young gun fell down with blood coming from his mouth. Roland however, was still alive, and managed to spin around and shoot Jonah before he can fire another round, hitting the bounty hunter in the leg. Jonah yelled in pain as his leg gave up, and he falls into the dusty floor of the street below. Roland limps his way to where Jonah Hex fell while clutching his wounds. “Now where’d you go you ugly mother*cker.” “Right here you dumb sonuvabitch!” Jonah said as he springs from Roland’s back and plunges his bowie knife into Roland’s chest. Roland yells in pain as he continuously fire his guns, some of which slightly hitting Jonah, but the bounty hunter just continues to keep digging his bowie knife into Roland’s chest cavity, before Roland finally falls down. “The Dark Tower…” Roland whisphers with his last remaining breaths. “It calls me…. I have to get to the tower. Susan… I need to reach…” But Jonah Hex draws his Colt Dragoon to his face and said, “End of the journey boy,” before he pulls the trigger. Expert’s Opinion While Roland Deschain was more superhumanly accurate, experts believe that Jonah Hex was ultimately smarter, tougher and had fought far more dangerous foes. Roland Deschain has fought powerful beings like Randall Flagg to the Wolves of Calla, but this is nothing compared to what Jonah Hex has faced. His feats trumped Roland both in terms of strength and smarts. Not only did Jonah Hex fought supernatual beings like Roland, but he also fought against cyborgs, giant robots, Bruce Wayne and even a futuristic Batman. Category:Blog posts